


"I'm Pregnant

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will, Tumblr Prompt, a/b/o dynamics, i tried i really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a Tumblr prompt, "I'm Pregnant" and just the omega and alpha thing made more sense to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me at lexiangrybird.tumblr.com

When Will called him, Hannibal did not get nervous at the simple ‘come home now’. On the drive home however, misleading thoughts did not hesitate to intrude Hannibal’s head. As Hannibal shook himself from the negative thoughts, he arrived to the cabin he and Will shared post falling off the cliff. Turning off the ignition, Hannibal got out of the car and went inside the cabin.

  
“Will,” Hannibal called, setting his keys down on the table near him as he shrugged off his jacket.

“I’m in here.”

Hannibal walked briskly to the direction the voice came from, located in his study. Approaching the open study door, he saw Will’s silhouette in his desk chair. Only a lamp in the far corner of the room lighted the study, the atmosphere was thick and heavy with anxiety.

  
“Why did you call me in such a hurry?” Hannibal asked as he slinked his way slowly to his omega.

  
Silence filled the room, nervous waves of perspiration wafted towards Hannibal’s nostrils, as well as an unknown smell coming from his omega. Hannibal gripped the nape of Will’s neck, attempting to make him pliant.

  
“Tell me, Will, please.”

  
A shaky sigh escaped Will’s pink lips, passing a shudder through his body. He looked up at his alpha, only seeing dwindling patience and concern written on Hannibal’s features.

  
“I’m pregnant.” A pause followed.

  
“What?” Hannibal prompted the omega again, leaning closer to is lover’s face, “Repeat yourself."

  
 _“I am pregnant, Hannibal.”_ Will gritted out through a clenched jaw, fixing an agitated, icy glare towards the alpha through his lashes. Shaking off Hannibal’s hand from his neck, Will stood up and hurried to the opposite of the study, putting distance from him and the alpha.

  
“It’s yours,” Will continued, “I’m going to keep it, and if you don’t want anything to do with me and the baby, I’ll leave without a trace.” Hannibal remained silent, stunned at the news of the pregnancy. His mouth worked to form words, but Hannibal’s mind drew a blank, giving Will the wrong interpretation.

  
“I’ll pack my bags and get out of your ass by dawn,” Will bit out as he stormed out of the study. “My key will be on the kitchen table by the time you wake up.” Hannibal was then alone in his study for the next half hour, pondering of the choice of staying with Will and the baby.

  
“We were mates for so many years,” Hannibal said aloud as he slowly made his way out of his study. He then climbed the stairs that led to a hallway that led to a series of rooms. The room that he and Will shared for so long was at the end of the hallway. Hannibal came to his conclusion as he reached the last step, he straightened his back and straighten the nonexistent creases in his shirt and slacks.

  
“Will!” Hannibal called, speed walking down the hallway and into the bedroom he and Will shared. He came in to see that his omega was packing what was his into a large suitcase.

  
“I’m going soon, I’ll sleep on the couch and leave before you wake up, I promise.” Will cursed at how his voice shook.

  
”Mieloji, you have the wrong idea. I would be honored to if you had the baby and stayed my mate.” Hannibal was now next to his lover, hands on the other’s to still the movements.

  
“Don’t you dare lie to me, Hannibal,” Will growled dangerously, “You stayed fucking silent- you don’t want the damn baby."

The alpha gave a soft smile, “Do you know what assume spells?” Silence followed the question, the air around the couple slowly dissipating.

  
“It makes and ass out of you and me,” Hannibal answers his own question. “I was silent because it took time for me to process the fact that I was going to be a father, I’m sorry that I mislead you."

  
Will remained quiet, his eyes refused to look the alpha as embarrassment flamed his cheeks.

  
“Do you promise you mean that?” Will asked at last, resting his forehead on the alpha’s broad chest.

  
“Of course, I’d love anything that comes from you, even if it was my dying heart,” Hannibal stated, bringing his lips to Will’s for a kiss.

  
**(LETS FAST FORWARD TO LIKE SIX MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANCY OK? OK.)**

  
“You know, Hannibal, you can stop talking the baby like the damn thing can hear you.” Will laughed out, looking endearingly at his lover.

  
“I will continue telling the baby what happens every day until they come out of you, my dear,” was the only response Hannibal gave to Will.

  
Will sighed in defeat, and looked outside. The pure white of the ground outside grew inches as the flurries floated from the grey sky. The evening was perfect, no disturbances and there was fire crackling in the living room as Hannibal doted on him and the baby.

  
“I’m glad you accepted me and the baby,” Will stated softly, as he stroked the alpha’s silver streaked, silky hair.

  
“So am I,” Hannibal smiled up at Will, pointed teeth and all. “I love you and your dad carrying you in his belly for three more months, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again. You can prompt me at lexiangrybird.tumblr.com


End file.
